esperrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Wyrm
The Time Wyrm is a small insectoid creature that exists in every point in time throughout history. They feed on the passing of time, which they experience by burrowing into a creature's brain and relishing the feeling of the creature's conscious perception of time. In order to better experience this, Time Wyrms have been known to cause their hosts to experience shifts in time, sometimes slight and sometimes extremely drastic. Appearance The Time Wyrm appears as a transparent tube just less than an inch in length. Its nervous sytem appears as a series of fine red lines running the length of its body, which expand and contract when feeding or hungry. It has two large, bulbous black eyes on its head-end, and burrows with the small mouth located between them. Location Time Wyrms exist, interestingly enough, everywhere. It's very rare that they decide they need to feed (the passing of time doesn't effect them, so neither does hunger... feeding is entirely a choice, an itch that they choose to scratch), but when they do it normally takes place either with individual Wyrms or many at the same time. They exist at every point in time in the exact same state, which means if you were to catch one moving down Main Street and then travelled forward in time ten thousand years, it would still be moving down the same stretch of ruined road, and if you then travelled one million years in the past, the Time Wyrm would be further along the place where the road will eventually be. Modus Operandi Time Wyrms are completely unintelligent, but are nevertheless sentient. Their entire existence is centered around their desire to feel the passage of time, which they do not under normal circumstances. In order to experience this, they burrow into the minds of people or animals that do. It is estimated that approximately one in four people in the world are host to a parasitic Time Wyrm and don't even realize it. Sometimes, however, just experiencing the normal passage of time is not enough, and then they use their ability to warp time on their host in order to experience greater variance in the passing of time. They will always use the same type of time changes on a person, so one victim may travel through time while another may just experience time distortions or moments of lost time. Every week, the intensity of these incidents will increase, but this intensity and the frequency of occurences differ from Wyrm to Wyrm. Each time the host experiences a time change, they permanently lose 1d10 Psyche. Note that when a Time Wyrm is inside a host, it no longer is present at every stage in time, existing only "in the moment" with its host as soon as it connects to his or her brain stem. Destruction Time Wyrms are small enough that killing them is easy. However, they burrow deep into the brain of their host, and removing them can be dangerous for the host. Also, the Time Wyrm can jump to a different time if it feels threatened, which makes catching and dealing with them much more difficult. Characteristics Soon to Come. Abilities Soon to Come. Story Seeds *A young girl accepting an award on television for a trivia contest disappears in front of tens of thousands of confounded viewers, which then makes national and then international news. ESPER is dispatched to calm the situation when it is discovered that she has returned... and not all is right with her. *Hundreds of people in a town of less than a thousand all mysteriously disappear, and while investigating, ESPER finds that some of them are returning and then disappearing again with wild stories of what happened to them "on the other side." Category:All Creatures Category:Interdimensional Entities